


Who's Your Zaddy?

by saucytuggles



Series: Zaddy Life [1]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles
Summary: Zaddy | noun | zad·dy/za-dē | plural, zaddies1. An attractive and fashionable older man with style, swag, and sex appeal.2. A fine, sexy ass, intelligent, older man that makes you smile and drip every time you see him. He knows how to handle business in and out of the bedroom. You low key want to have his baby!Usage:Hell yeah my zaddy is all of that!Dam zaddy got all my lips smiling.My zaddy is the shit, make me say zamn!
Relationships: Vincent Balthuman/Elise
Series: Zaddy Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163033
Comments: 104
Kudos: 65
Collections: Tiger Bites





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Emolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Emolina/gifts).



> This little fic started life as part of the Tiger Bites collection. It then developed into part 1 of the MPL Dark Mafia Romance saga, Zaddy Life, which consists of three parts: 
> 
> Part 1 - Who's Your Zaddy? (This fic)  
> Part 2 - Come to Zaddy  
> Part 3 - Zaddy's Girl
> 
> This first Zaddy fic is pretty lighthearted, and can be read as a standalone. The next two descend further into dark romance, which involves morally compromised MMC (no surprise there), power imbalances, people doing bad stuff, and distressing situations. If you're good with that, see you in Part 2, Come to Daddy... 😈 1000% NSFW

****

**Who’s Your Zaddy?**

**a Midnight Poppy Land fanfic**

**by Saucy Tuggles**

_This story is a gift to s.emolina. Vixens 4EVA._

**Midnight Poppy Land** can be read on webtoons.com or the Webtoons app.

This is a derivative work based on some amazing characters totally owned by **Lilydusk**.

Cover art image is from Midnight Poppy Land Episode 5.

**Enjoy, bitches. 😈**

  
Vincent enjoyed the finer things. Surrounded by granite and glass, he stood under his ceiling-mounted rainfall shower and lathered his chest with triple-milled oud wood soap. It quickly yielded a thick, creamy lather tinted with the scents of sandalwood and vetiver. He smoothed this over his firm chest, over the corded muscles of his arms.

He ran the soft foam between his legs, down the long, thick pillar of his cock, over and around his heavy balls. Vincent’s morning shower was always a pleasure, a sensual interlude before the challenges of each day. The sensations would be greater, however, his pleasure enhanced, if only he was not alone. Many times he had been with women in this warm, gleaming room. They had knelt before him under the generous spray, the water on their skin, looking up at him, their eyes adoring.

He shook his head and rinsed the last of the soap from his firm cock, which was rising in his hand at those appealing memories. He had to focus. Today's schedule was full; he could not linger in his thoughts.

****************

He checked himself in the wall mirror as he entered his office. Now in his 50s, he was still handsome, elegant, and stylish. But in no way did he appear weak. Despite the full sensual curve of his lips, the line of his mouth was unyielding, his eyes cold and stern. He reviewed his meetings and exhaled with aggravation at the note at the top of his call list.

He dialed, pushing each button angrily, impatient while the ring tone repeated.

“Shing Ma.” The voice on the line was even.

“Shing. Do you know where I can find models?”

There was a fractional pause. “Excuse me, sir?”

“That charge that woman brought against me. As part of the agreement with the court, I had to take counseling for anger issues.” Vincent’s tone was brusque. “Now the bitch therapist is requiring me to do meditative actions or some such bullshit.”

“I see. What does that have to do with models, Master Balthuman? What type of models?”

Vincent tensed. “Shing, I am only sharing this information with you because I can rely on your absolute discretion. She wants me to build models, as in models of ships, or planes, keep a journal about it, and then show them to her. To prove I completed the exercise.”

“Ah,” Shing said. “And what’s to prevent you from having someone else complete the models for you?”

“This shrink is a hard ass. She is likely to make me take it apart and put it together again in her office to prove I actually did it.” Vincent exhaled violently, his fists clenching. “I’ve met almost all of the conditions of the plea. Anger counseling is the last remaining item and I don’t need her telling the court I’m uncooperative. I would have to start all over. Just find me a fucking boat to build.”

“Very well, Master Balthuman. I will text you a suitable company.”


	2. Chapter 2

Within five minutes, Vincent received the contact information. He called the number from his cell phone, eager to get this out of the way before his first meeting of the day.

“Hobby Heaven,” the female voice said. “Narin’s only all-wood model emporium. If you appreciate quality wood, you’ve come to the right place.” 

Her voice was softly musical, slightly breathy. All thoughts of his schedule disappeared. 

Experience had taught Vincent that his instincts regarding women were unerring. He would bet money that this woman was both attractive and pliant.

Vincent straightened in his chair. “Good morning, I need to purchase a model, preferably a ship. Or a plane.”

“Yes, sir, we have many kits of boats and planes. Have you looked at our online catalog?”

Vincent thought quickly. “I have not. If you have them available there, perhaps you could save me time by switching to a video call and showing them to me.”

“I could, sir, but I would have to call you from a different line. Hold on.”

A video call request appeared on the screen.

The young woman's dark hair was long and thick. Vincent immediately envisioned that hair wrapped around his wrists, tangled through his fingers. Her heart-shaped face was exquisite, with graceful brows arching over wide dark gray eyes, and a gentle pink mouth. In his mind, his thumb pushed past those lips, pressed on her warm tongue, and she opened her mouth obediently for him.

****************

As his image came into focus on her screen, her eyes widened. He smiled, and she quickly lowered her eyes. 

_Oh dear god_ , Elise thought.

The man on her screen made her forget her sales script. He was handsome, but more than just handsome—he was magnetic. His tan skin, his thick silver hair and strong jaw…

 _Get it together, girl._ She dropped her gaze to muster her thoughts, then peeked up at the screen. He was smiling at her with that firm mouth, his steely eyes entirely focused on her. She cleared her throat.

“We—we have a range of models. Um, this one,” she shared an image, “is a three-masted sailing ship, or we have this two-masted corsair, also galleons, a paddlewheel riverboat…”

He interrupted her. “Is that your favorite?”

“What?” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

“What?” she said.

He leaned into the screen. “I heard your voice darken when you said ‘paddle,’ so I thought you must like that one.” She glanced at him sharply, but his face was impassive.

Elise watched her thumbnail image on the screen flush red. “No, no, sir, my favorite is the um, the airplanes.” She brought up a new image. “For example, this Bleriot XI is very fun to build, although it’s delicate, so you need a steady hand.”

“Don’t worry, my dear, I have a very firm hand.” His voice had turned low and sensual. Elise felt warmth spreading between her legs and she shivered.

“We have other models you may be interested in.” She felt she was drowning in this conversation, being sucked under in an unseen current. She tried to get to familiar ground. “For example, here's a windmill, this royal carriage, um, a wild west stagecoach.”

“What is your name?” he asked.

When she hesitated, he continued. “My name is Vincent.” He leaned back in his chair. She couldn’t see his lower half but pictured him manspreading. “But you can continue to call me ‘sir’.”

Her face flushed deeper. She swallowed nervously. “It’s Elise, sir.”

“I enjoy things that are...wild, so I will take the stagecoach. However, I need it immediately, and will require delivery today.” His gaze was so intense. “Is that amenable?”

“We’re a smaller company, sir. We can't provide delivery service.”

“I don’t mind paying mileage and fees for delivery.”

“Sir, most of our staff works off-site. The only one who could deliver it is me.”

“And what time can you be here?”

Elise was trembling. How had this conversation gotten to this point so quickly? The model was expensive, her boss would be pleased at the sale, but she would never go to a stranger’s home, no matter the sale, and no matter how...how attractive she found him. If he was at his office, though, that would be safe.

“Is it a business address, sir?”

He gave her the address of an office downtown. Relief washed over her and she completed the sale. She retrieved the model from inventory, noted her destination in the business log, and glanced in the mirror. What a day to wear a black pencil skirt with low heels and a plunging carmine silk top. She ran her fingers over the leather belt that cinched the silk and accentuated her narrow waist. 

_I thought no one would be at the office and I’d be showing off for myself._

With a deep inhale, she picked up the package and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

The assistant opened the door for her and Elise stepped into the room, her nervousness rising.

 _This is an office?_ she thought.

The wide, luxurious room was appointed more like a sitting room in Versailles than a business office in Narin City. Ornate furniture was tastefully spaced over the white tiles, a crystal chandelier hung overhead. Mirrors in gilt, rococo frames dominated the decor, while the nearest wall was nearly covered by a broad panel of rich, upholstered leather. The only possibility for a desk was a circular table in an alcove by the windows at the far side of the room. And there, framed by dark marble columns, sat Vincent.

He eyed her silently, a tumbler in his hand, filled with golden liquid - _whiskey?_ Elise thought, _is he drinking during the work day?_ \- and ice.

He nodded at her, and she slowly approached. He did not rise to greet her. Instead, he drank, watching her come nearer, his knees apart, one hand resting on a strong thigh. From his expensive Italian shoes to the fashionable cut of his thick hair, he was intimidating.

Elise stood in front of him, trying to still the tremble in her legs. Why didn’t he say anything? Should she just give him his purchase?

Vincent placed his glass on the table then turned back to her, one large hand on each leg.

“Closer,” he said.

Elise stepped forward until she stood almost between his knees.

 _Why am I doing what he says_? she thought desperately.

She held out the bag she had brought for him, the reason she was here. He took it, glanced at the box inside, and set it on the small table. Then, finally, he stood.

Elise’s breath caught. All she could see was the shirt buttons in the middle of his chest, the lapels of his dark wool jacket. He was tall, and so very close. The scent of him rolled over her, woody and masculine. She almost looked up, but thought better of it, and simply stared straight ahead.

She felt him walk slowly around her. “You look very nice today, Miss Elise. Did you dress this way for my benefit, or is this your normal attire?” She couldn’t think of a reply. “Either way, I approve,” he murmured.

“Thank you for your purchase, sir.” Elise’s heart hammered in her chest. “I need to get back now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you for your purchase, sir.” Elise’s heart hammered in her chest. “I need to get back now.”

He stopped walking. He was directly behind her. His breath warmed her ear as he leaned down.

“Don’t you think it would be preferable to stay for a while? It may be beneficial for you...to negotiate an ongoing client relationship.”

She turned her head and found herself looking directly into his pale blue eyes. They were determined, knowing. She suddenly realized how fast she was breathing, and in the same moment realized he knew it too.

“Sir,” she said, and saw the flicker of pleasure in his eyes, “I don’t think my boss would allow me to take the afternoon off.” His eyes hardened. “It’s a very busy time for my company.”

He straightened, not quite a full head taller than her. “I would like to purchase additional models. It will take time for you to explain them to me, and for me to decide which to purchase.”

“Sir,” she said, panicking, “that couldn’t possibly take all afternoon.”

He stepped in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand. It was so large—manicured, long fingers, a thick gold ring crowned with an enormous emerald. Her throat worked at the sensation of that heavy hand on her shoulder. She felt her cheeks flush. His palm was so big, that hand could cover her—

“One of each,” he said.

She looked up at him, confused.

“I would like to order one of each kind of model in your inventory.” His hand left her shoulder. “You will have to explain them all to me. Will your employer find that to be a productive use of your time today?”

Elise felt weak. “Yes? That’s—that’s a very large order. I’m sure he would be pleased.” _What am I saying?_

“Good,” he said. “Now will you join me in a drink? Or would you like to keep your senses about you?”

“I’ll—I’ll pass, thank you,” Elise whimpered. “Who are you?”

“I am Vincent Balthuman.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you know why I asked you here, Elise?” Vincent took his seat at the small table, tilted his glass in his hand. The ice clinked softly.

She stood in front of him, silent.

“Because I am a man with particular appetites, and I sensed on the phone today that you share my…hunger.”

Elise’s mouth opened.

“Before you protest, my dear, let me finish. I am a powerful man, I run many enterprises. I control many employees, many lives. Men, I have found, are best controlled through fear. But women, especially women like you, beautiful Elise, respond much more deeply to desire. To your own, perhaps hidden, desires.”

“But I don’t—”

He held up a hand and she fell silent.

“Elise, if I were to reach out my hand, and run my fingers over the deep red silk of that blouse, would I find your nipples hard and tight for me?”

Elise looked down, biting the inside of her lip. She knew her cheeks were as red as her shirt.

“Let’s see, shall we? Step closer.”

Elise’s stepped between Vincent’s knees, her legs seeming to move of their own accord. Vincent raised two fingers, and ran them over her breasts.

“The fabric of your brassiere is thin as a whisper, my dear. How delightful.”

Shame and lust rippled through her at his touch. Her already taut nipples turned to stone as he explored them, laying bare her arousal. Her brain warred between anger at her treasonous body, and delight at his bold touch.

His fingers found her chin, held her face so that their eyes met.

“Shared appetites,” he said.

A moan escaped her. He unbuckled her soft black leather belt, and placed it on the table. His fingers stroked the leather thoughtfully, before turning back to her.

“Remove your shirt,” he said.

Elise wondered when she had crossed the line, made the decision to yield to him.

 _When you put the damn box in the bag_ , she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Elise accepted her decision. It felt dark, risky, this stepping into the unknown. But she felt an erotic pull, an allure in her blood. Something delicious was ignited by the commanding tone in his voice, by his arrogance, by his authority and undeniable beauty. He truly was a powerful man, and the risks she ran by responding to him only increased her response.

_Thank god he only touched my breasts. If he put his hand somewhere else, I’d really be in trouble._

As he had directed, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders and revealing a diaphanous bra with tiny lace panels that covered her breasts. Her dark nipples pressed forward against the lace. 

Vincent held his hand out. She placed the blouse in his palm.

“The bra as well,” He folded the soft fabric, caressed it as he placed it on the table.

Reaching between her breasts, she undid the clasp. She shivered as the air in the room moved across her exposed skin, a sudden vulnerability seizing her.

 _Am I really doing this?_ she thought, as she placed the bra in his hand.

Vincent raised the warm lace to his face, caressed it, and inhaled deeply. Elise stuttered with embarrassment and placed her hands over her breasts.

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. “No.”

He didn’t need to explain. She dropped her hands, baring herself. He placed her bra with her blouse, and leaned back in the chair, observing her nudity. He looked satisfied as he took a long drink from his glass, then refreshed his drink from a crystal decanter.

“It is an afternoon of multiple pleasures,” he said, putting the glass down. He gestured with his finger. “Turn around.”

Elise turned in her pencil skirt and heels. She knew how this skirt accentuated her slender legs, the curves of her ass.

“Ah,” he sighed. “Beautiful. Bend for me, my dear. Be a good girl and grip your knees for me. Let your hair fall forward and arch your back.”

Her anxiety and arousal shot up as she eased into this defenseless position.


	8. Chapter 8

Her anxiety and arousal shot up as she eased into this defenseless position.

“You don’t mean to hurt me,” she stated uncertainly.

She heard the chair legs scrape against the tile as he stood. He approached her from behind. She started to rise, but he put his hand on her lower back and held her in position.

“No, my purpose is not to injure you. I am a true aesthete. No one appreciates beauty more than I, so how could I damage this perfection?” His hand was big enough to span her lower back. “But I will require obedience. If you are foolish enough to disrespect me, I may need to correct you, gently.” His palm swept over her skirt fabric, across the curve of her ass, lingered at the sensitive area at the tops of her thighs.

“Correct me?” she repeated, her voice somewhat strangled.

“It is nothing to worry about. I feel you are unlikely to disrespect me. Isn’t that true, Elise?” Both of his hands explored her ass, then moved upward. The sound of the back zipper of her skirt was accompanied by a loosening of the fabric around her waist.

“Yes,” she gasped.

The slippery fabric slid from her hips, pooling at her feet. The air felt suddenly cool on her ass and thighs. She gripped her knees tighter, wishing she could see him.

“Yes, what?” he growled.

“Sir, I mean, yes, Mr. Balthuman, sir.” She held her breath.

“Very good, Elise.” His hands ran to her shoulders, pulled her upright. “Now I would like you to accompany me to my inner office, but before you do, I have a question for you.”

He turned her to face him. She fought the impulse to cover her breasts.

“Yes, sir?” she said meekly.

“How wet is your cunt right now?”


	9. Chapter 9

“How wet is your cunt right now?”

Shock blazed across her face, and she looked down. 

His voice was stern. “Look into my eyes, and tell me how wet your cunt is.”

She met his gaze reluctantly. His nostrils flared, a small smile touched the corners of his mouth.

“It’s very wet, sir.”

“Go on,” he said, his tone slightly strained.

“It’s dripping, sir, if I didn’t have my panties on, the tops of my thighs would be covered in it.” She licked her lips.

“Who has made you this wet? Who is your pussy swollen for?”

It was so hard not to look away. His eyes were triumphant. He knew he had already conquered her.

“You, Mr. Balthuman. I am wet for you.”

“One last question then. Once we go to my inner office, you will obey me and I assure you, you will love to obey me. Your obedience will give you unbelievable pleasure. But before we enter, tell me what you want, what your body craves in this moment.”

She bit her lip. “I want to come, sir, and I want to see you come.” She hesitated, her blush deepening. “I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to, to give you pleasure.”

“Good girl,” he said. “Then our intentions are aligned.”

He stepped to the table, and retrieved his glass, the crystal decanter, and her belt.

“Come,” he said, and walked through a door obscured by a heavy damask curtain.

She followed.


	10. Chapter 10

His “inner office” was more like a boudoir. Mirrors were carefully placed around the room, over the dark wood flooring and thick scattered rugs. The central feature was a raised platform accessible on either side by two sets of low stairs. On the platform was a large bed with a leather upholstered headboard, steel gray coverlet, and a high metal frame on all sides. The room was quite warm, and she saw a gas fireplace in the corner.

Elise realized he must have started it before she arrived. Had he known she would end up in this room, standing next to him in nothing but her panties and heels, looking at this bed? 

_He at least knew it was likely,_ she thought. She felt a little dizzy as he smiled and offered her his hand.

Vincent led her up to the central platform. He placed the items he had brought on a small side table.

“Um, what’s the belt for?”

Vincent turned to her with a kindly smile. “In case you do need restraint or correction, my dear.”

Elise’s insides turned to liquid. That was the answer she had been afraid of.

“Again, I think either possibility is most unlikely.” He took a wide stance. “Now, undress me.”

She approached him and carefully slipped off his jacket, folded it, and placed it on the bed. She felt his eyes following her as she untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it. She opened it, revealing his broad chest, and paused. His muscles belied his age. How was he so fit, and so strong? As she eased the shirt all the way off, she felt the hard curves of his shoulders, his biceps felt massive under her hands.

 _Please don’t let him slap my ass_ , she thought, imagining that horrible sting.

 _Don’t give him any reason to_ , her faithless mind whispered back.

She placed the shirt on top of his jacket. He had slipped off his socks and shoes, and stood waiting. Her hands went to his waistband, eased off his belt, then undid his pants, trying to ignore the hard bar outlined under the fabric. She slipped his pants down, and he stepped out of them.

She put her hands to his shorts.

“Kneel,” he said shortly. “So you can appreciate me properly.”

Elise knelt. The pleasure in his eyes increased as she looked up at him from this position, and she imagined she was not the first woman to get this view. She eased his boxers down and his cock sprang out, directly in front of her face.

She couldn’t help the breath she took. He was huge, but more to the point, his cock was so, so…perfect. From root to crown it looked as though it had been sculpted from the same marble in his office. Thick, balanced, the curving head and beautiful veins took her breath away. She imagined her pussy receiving this tree trunk of a dick, and felt her panties grow even more soaked.

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Lay on the bed,” he said, his breath rasping.


	11. Chapter 11

Elise lay down, her body vibrating with anticipation. She had tried to remove her glossy black heels but he had stopped her. She felt vaguely wicked wearing shoes on the bed.

Vincent stood at the foot of the bed, a vision of masculine perfection.

“How are you so fit?” she breathed, her eyes roaming over his toned stomach, the incised V that led down to the rough silver hairs decorating the root of his cock, his muscular thighs.

“Breeding, my dear,” he said as he came to her side. He traced a hand around each breast, down her abdomen to stop at her dark curls. “So soft,” he said. He moved over her until he was kneeling behind her head. “My family has always been careful about whom we allow to carry our children.”

She looked at the cock jutting over her forehead. “What are you—“

He looked down at her. “I am pleased with you, and have decided to give you a very special experience. You are going to make love to my balls.”

“I’m what?” She looked alarmed.

He waved a hand, silencing her. “There’s no point in explaining, you will understand once we start. I must warn you, though, however enthusiastic you may become, you must be careful with my testicles. You may not be harsh or indelicate. Do you understand?”

Elise did not understand. “Yes, sir.”

Vincent moved forward to straddle her face, and lowered his balls to her mouth. “Proceed,” he said.

At first, Elise felt smothered. His body rested against her forehead, his thighs gripped her head between them, pressing on her face. She experienced a moment of claustrophobia, and then a different, erotic feeling swept over her. She was surrounded by his most private, elemental parts. His scrotum rested against her lips, her nose. She was enveloped by his heat, his most intimate scents, masculine, musky, woody. She rubbed her thighs together, her body responding to this primal connection to him.

“Lick me,” he said.

She extended her tongue, finding the delicate skin, tasting him. She tasted his sweat, and felt strangely elated. He grunted, moving over her, grinding himself into her face. She licked him more enthusiastically, exploring the surface of his scrotum. She found each ball, moved it under her tongue. The darkness, the pressure of his body, the intimacy, sparked a feeling of ecstasy inside her, she felt shamelessly sexual, the heat between her legs building.

Vincent leaned forward and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped at his touch, her pussy clenching helplessly. She opened her mouth wide, sucking gently on one ball, then the other. She purred against his sac as he massaged her breasts, rolling their hard tips under his fingers.

“Perfect,” he sighed.

She gradually felt bolder, greedier. The need she felt before returned, stronger. She lashed his balls with her tongue now, using her lips to play with him. She snuck a hand up and stroked his cock, then gripped him both hands, and he groaned out loud. Leaning forward, he released one breast and slid his hand down her stomach. His fingers lifted the edge of her panties, found her clit, and stroked it.

She cried out, her back bowing upwards. Losing herself, she squeezed his cock with both hands, sucked hard on his balls. Her teeth nipped his skin. He hissed and pulled himself off of her face, frowning, cupping his balls in his hand.

She looked up at him, panting, aroused, her face wet.

"Oh my dear, I’m afraid you’ve disobeyed me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Elise scrambled up onto her elbows, a frightened look on her face. Vincent placed a big hand on her stomach, stilling her. His smile was reassuring.

“You didn’t mean it, I understand. For your first infraction I will be most gentle. I will spank you only twice, and with my hand.”

This did not reassure Elise in the slightest, and she felt unsteady as he directed her to stand and bend over the bed. He stood behind her and slowly pulled her thin panties down to her knees. She felt the fabric bite the outside of her legs as he nudged them as far apart as the panties would allow.

He stood back, admiring. “Your body is absolutely glorious. Arch your back and tilt your ass up. Present it to me.”

Her legs shivered as she complied.

“Please, sir, be gentle. I’m sorry. I just got so excited.”

He wound his hand in her hair and pulled her head up.

“Look,” he murmured. “Look at us.”

She opened her eyes. One of the room's many mirrors was before her. She saw her own face, pale and anxious, her breasts pressed into the bedcover. She saw her hair stretched back, twined around his fist, the mounds of her ass high in the air, perfectly exposed. And him, naked behind her, strong and fearsome. But his face wasn’t angry. He looked proud, and aroused.

Without releasing her hair, he stepped slightly to the side. “Can you see yourself?” he asked.

In the mirror before her she could see another mirror on the opposite wall. It showed an angled picture of them from behind, her long legs splayed in her black heels, her delicate panties stretched to the maximum around her knees. Her sex was shadowed, but fully available to him as he stood behind her, as were the perfect, smooth rounded cheeks of her ass.

“Two spanks only, my dear.” He ran a finger over her pussy, and she bucked forward. “Don’t you think you deserve it, for hurting me as you did?”

“It—it was an accident.” She closed her eyes.

“That does not answer my question." He tugged sharply on her hair and her eyes flew open. "Before we entered this room, you agreed that you would not disobey me. I told you that if you did, I would correct you. Now answer me. I told you to be careful with my testicles. Did you, or did you not, disobey me?”

Elise felt unbalanced, each pull on the nape of her neck was pulsing arousal to every part of her body. Her skin tingled, her pussy was throbbing. She wanted him to touch her there again. She remembered nipping him, his hiss of pain. “Yes, sir, I disobeyed you.”

“Look at me.” She forced herself meet his iron gaze.

“Women do not avoid my corrections, young lady, they beg for them. You will be no different.” Pulling strongly on her hair, he leaned forward, his voice low. “Now, have you earned two spanks from my hand?”

A forbidden emotion poured through her chest. There was so much tension in her body, she almost felt like crying. In a choked voice she admitted, “Yes, sir, I have.”


	13. Chapter 13

He released her hair with a satisfied smile. “On your elbows then. You will watch everything in that mirror. Do not look away. If you do, you will disobey me again.”

She lifted herself, raised her head and stared straight ahead. In the mirror, he stood to the side of her exposed ass. She promised herself she would hold perfectly still. It was only two, how hard could it be? As she watched him, he slipped one hand under her stomach. He met her gaze in the mirror, smiling at as his fingers slid through her curls. He touched her clit and she bit back a cry. The wild energy in her body was unbearable. He watched her closely as he worked her pussy, gliding his fingers on either side of her engorged clit, circling, then pulsing directly on it.

Elise began panting, she made small mewling sounds. His other hand rubbed circles on one side of her ass, then the other. The stimulation felt delicious, electrifying. She moaned, pushing her ass into his hand. Without warning, he slid his hand to her pussy and plunged two fingers into her. She could hear the wet sound his hand made inside her.

“You are hungry for me, aren’t you, young lady?”

His big fingers pumped her from behind as his other hand continued stroking her clit. She tried so hard to remain still and quiet, biting her lips until they were swollen. But the waves of pleasure were keen, and growing, and she cried out.

“Oh! Oh! Vincent! I’m going to come!”

As she bucked into his hand he drew back suddenly and brought his palm down on her ass with a sharp smack.

“Aaaah! Sir!” The sudden sting didn’t register as pain, she was so close to orgasm it only heightened her pleasurable sensations. She dimly realized one more might send her over the edge. She struggled to keep her gaze on the mirror, where he was admiring the mark he had just made. From her vantage point it looked like a red stain. He continued stroking her clit as he rubbed the print of his hand gently, almost lovingly. It felt maddeningly good. She needed more.

“Please, sir,” she begged. “You said two.” He growled and pulled back his hand again, this time bringing it down on the other cheek. The sensations increased her arousal by an order of magnitude. She forced her head to stay up, eyes forward, as the sound echoed around the small room. He rubbed both red marks with one hand, still working her clit with the other, as she moaned aloud, babbling. He thrust his fingers into her again, began fucking her roughly with his hand.

“Vincent! Sir! Oh! God!” She pushed back onto his fingers. Her hands were fisted in the coverlet. Now she didn’t know or care where she was looking. She didn’t realize the moment her thin panties snapped. She opened her legs wider for him, inviting him. His movements on her clit became faster, rougher, and in an instant she was coming around his hand.

She had no idea what sounds she made as her release went on and on, until she became so sensitive she reached down and gripped his wrist.

“Mercy, sir, mercy.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Mercy, sir, mercy.”

He pulled his hand away and stood over her as she collapsed in that position, her ass in the air. He carefully turned her and lifted her further onto the bed.

“Well, my dear, do you still have doubts as to my methods of correcting disobedient young women?” He stretched his impressive physique out next to her. “Like many before you, you too ended up begging for my discipline.”

Elise looked at him shyly, her lips swollen from her biting them.

“No, sir, I—I appreciated your—your correction.”

His eyes lingered on her bruised mouth. He brushed his fingers over her lips.

“Thank you,” she added.

He slipped his index finger into her mouth. It tasted like her pussy. She licked his finger and he pulled it back. Elise reached out, running her fingers over his warm chest.

“I apologize for calling you by your given name, Mr. Balthuman. I lost myself in that moment.”

He smiled at her. “It’s understandable. As long as you are in the heat of passion, it gives me pleasure to hear you call my name. You are a strong young woman, Elise. I am glad you chose to come to me today.”

She blushed. 

“Ah, but I have not given you everything you asked for. You have yet to feel my cock inside you, and see me come.”

He reached over her to the side table, and removed a condom from the drawer. Her belt caught his eye.

“I would like to restrain your hands, Elise.”

“But, sir, I’ve been good. Why would you need to restrain me?”

He ran his hands down her arms, a strange look in his eyes. “I agree, you have been good. You've been a very good girl. I simply want to bind your hands because you will look even more beautiful while I fuck you, and because I want you to say yes to me, for no other reason than I want you to.” 

She looked at him for a moment. “Then, yes.” He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, sir.”

Vincent wound the soft leather around both of her wrists and drew them over her head, attaching the belt to a clasp concealed in the headboard. He reared back.

“Test it.”

Elise tried to pull her hands down but could not. She had never let anyone tie her before. Pinned on her back, her arms over her head, she felt her helplessness keenly. Why had she given over all control to this man? Looking up at him, a stranger she had met today who was about to mount her and fuck her however he liked, she experienced a moment of pure panic.


	15. Chapter 15

“Relax, my dear.” His voice was soothing. “Nothing makes my cock hard like looking at you now. You wanton creature. You have licked and sucked my balls, and you’ve come on my fingers. Youbegged for my handprint on your ass. And here you are, willingly bound and ready for more.”

He ran his hands down her torso, stopping briefly to stimulate her nipples, massage her breasts. She whimpered underneath him.

“Shall I blindfold you? No, you deserve to see who is fucking you, don’t you?” He took his cock in hand, stroked it. She stared at his hand, saw the liquid decorating the top of his cock. He chuckled. “You want this don’t you?”

She nodded, biting her lips again. He traced his finger through the precum seeping from his cock, and held his finger out to her.

She greedily licked it off and sucked his finger, looking up at him.

His breath caught. “Your erotic appetite rivals my own. I think it is time to fully satisfy your beautiful cunt.” He carefully rolled the condom over the immense classical sculpture of his cock. “Ready yourself for me.”

Elise brought her knees up and angled them outward. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her breath was quick.

“Lift your legs up.”

She raised her legs off the bed, her pussy open before him. He held his cock, displayed it.

“Do you want this cock? This proud Balthuman cock?”

“Yes, please, sir. Please, please fuck me with that beautiful cock,” she panted, straining at her tied hands.

He positioned himself, pulled her legs to his shoulders. “I’m going to fuck you rough and hard,” he said genially.

“Yes please, Mr. Balthuman, sir,” she whispered.

His cock found her entrance. He pushed into her and she moaned, her back arching. He paused, locking eyes with her, then entered her with one thrust, strong and slow, inexorable, her pussy parting for him, her cunt vanquished, welcoming his girth into her depths. He took such pleasure watching her eyes change as he invaded her. So intimate, how her pupils dilated as she accepted the full length of his cock into her body, wonder spreading across her expression like a slick of oil on the sea. He watched her eyelids lower, her lips part, smiling as she took her own pleasure from his triumph. As the root of his cock pressed firmly against her, he groaned. 

“Your cunt is bliss,” he breathed.


	16. Chapter 16

Vincent inhaled, pulled back, and slammed his body into her. She cried out, his massive, unyielding cock pushing her apart to her depths. She felt debauched by his cock, she felt like she had downed three shots of his whiskey. He pulled back and fucked her again, again, establishing a fierce rhythm.

Her cries were immediate, her wrists twisting against her leather bindings. She couldn’t clasp him, cling to him, scratch him, all she could do is lay under him, exposed to him, and receive the feral fucking she had begged for. He became savage, as he went on and on, driving and pounding into her, his eyes glassy, his breaths short, sharp.

Her cunt absorbed the force of his thrusts, her ass smarting when he drove her still tender skin into the bedcover. Her pelvis bounced under him, her breasts jiggling wildly as his ferocity grew. He fucked her with an impersonal rage, holding her legs, pushing them further up and apart, using her cunt for his own pleasure. The full strength of his body plunged into her like a hammer.

Elise had never been fucked like this. Her breath came in gasps, she marveled at his stamina, her cunt felt numb. But as he continued, a slow burning sensation built in her belly, like a fire, like the crackle of lightning on the horizon. How could she be feeling anything under this assault? But it built, these sensations, from her cunt, her ass, her oversensitive clit. He reached past her legs, pushing them against her shoulders, and put his palms on her breasts. She had no idea her nipples were already so hard, but when he roared and squeezed them the electricity in her jumped through her breasts, to her clit, to a light that flashed behind her eyes, and she came like an animal, she joined him in his rage, her body was a thrashing fury, she was crying out, then his mouth was on hers, his tongue was fucking her as strongly as his cock, she fucked him back as his orgasm burst through him, and finally he lay on top of her, her legs wrapped around him, her hands numb in their ties, his cock still filling her, his cruel blue eyes looking into hers.

 _So that’s what they mean by ‘seeing stars’_ , she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Elise washed and dressed in the adjoining bathroom, then examined herself in the mirror. Her legs still felt like jelly, and her ass tingled softly. Her pussy felt warm and well-used, and when she touched her breasts, they were still supremely sensitive. She wore no panties under her black skirt. But other than her puffy mouth, the pink color all around her lips, and a certain untamed contentment in her eyes, she looked perfectly normal.

When she emerged, Vincent was at the small table in the outer room, talking on the phone. Elise wondered if she should just let herself out, but that seemed disrespectful, so she waited for him to finish his conversation.

He put down the phone and looked at her.

“I will arrange for delivery of your order, sir. I will also have an invoice for you.”

“Send it to my assistant. He will take care of it.”

“Yes, sir, thank you very much." She paused, clasped her hands together, and gave him a small bow, as she did at the end of any client meeting.

“In all ways, I thank you for your generosity today.”

“Indeed.” He approached her, and touched the draped silk collar of her blouse.

“You impressed me greatly today, Miss Elise. Tell your employer I would like you to see personally to the delivery of my larger order.”

A hint of pink touched her cheeks. “Yes, sir, I will let him know.” She glanced at him from under her eyelashes. “I look forward to it, sir.”

The corner of his mouth lifted. “As do I, young lady, as do I.”

****************

The Balthuman Organization holiday party was normally a tedious affair. This year Master Balthuman had not even bothered to make an appearance. Shing Ma looked curiously at this year’s gift from Vincent. The box was much too large to be the usual designer tie.

Shing gestured at the gift. “This is different. What do you think, Martin?” The irritable bearded man next to him shrugged. Shing shook the gift, producing a gentle rattle. “Well, I’m going to open mine now.”

He tore at the wrapping, and chuckled when he saw “Authentic Dutch Windmill” on the box of the model kit.

Beside him, Martin opened his, and made a disgusted sound. “What the fuck is a paddlewheel steamboat?”


	18. EPILOGUE

The therapist sat across from Vincent, tapping her pen on her tablet.

“So, Mr. Balthuman, I’ve read the journal entries you’ve emailed, and must tell you, I’m impressed with your progress. What do you have to show me today?”

They both looked down at the elaborate wooden stagecoach on her desk.

“I think it’s self-explanatory,” Vincent said.

The therapist leaned forward, her long magenta bob swinging with her movements. The bright red and yellow colors of the model flashed across her glasses as she lifted it and spun the wheels.

“Be careful,” Vincent said. “The baggage trunks on the rear boot aren’t attached.”

She set the model down. “It looks to me as though y’all have put quite a bit of time and care into this exercise.” She looked up at him. “Tell me about your experience assembling this stagecoach. How did it feel?”

“It took more time than I had anticipated, but in the end, it was quite relaxing.”

She looked him up and down. “It does look as though you’ve released quite a bit of tension since I last saw you. You seem much more at ease.”

“That’s true,” he said.

“Well, Mr. Balthuman, I’m prepared to report to the court that you have fulfilled your anger management requirement. You have learned to recognize and appropriately respond to your triggers, and you have built skills, such as mindfulness, working with models and puzzles, breathing exercises, and other alternative response strategies. Now you can successfully redirect your anger into more positive outlets. How do you feel you about your time here?”

“These sessions have had value. This model kit especially helped me to release a great deal of physical tension.” Vincent graced her with a warm smile. “Actually, I have ordered additional kits.”

“Well, that is very encouraging, Mr. Balthuman. It is truly gratifying when a client finds a strategy that works for them.” She pulled a paper from her desk drawer.

“This is your graduation certificate, which I will sign and send along to the judge. I do want to encourage you to continue being aware of your triggers, which as you know can change over time.” She stood. “With you, I think keeping up on the physical relaxation techniques will be critically important. Releasing physical tension is a great way to ease mental tension.”

Vincent seemed pleased with himself. “Oh, I shall continue. The method I have been using is very calming. I do not plan to stop anytime soon.”

She shook his hand.

“Then congratulations, Mr. Balthuman. Your anger management course is now complete.”


End file.
